The invention relates generally to skateboards and in particular to a skateboard with a moveable handle that permits the skateboard to be configured as a scooter.
Scooters and skateboards are well known manually propelled vehicles that can be used for both recreation and transportation by children and adults. A conventional skateboard includes a board with one or more wheels attached to its lower surface. The board is typically large enough to fit a user""s feet onto the top surface when the user is standing with legs slightly spread apart and facing perpendicular to a direction of travel for the skateboard. In addition, the conventional skateboard typically includes four wheels that are flexibly attached in pairs to the lower surface of the skateboard. A first pair of wheels is flexibly attached to the front of the board and a second pair of wheels is flexibly attached to the rear of the board by front and rear trucks, respectively. The trucks are configured such that when a user""s weight is shifted to a first side of the skateboard, each pair of wheels turns in an opposite direction relative to the other pair of wheels to steer the skateboard towards the first side of the skateboard.
By contrast, a conventional scooter is essentially a skateboard with a handle attached to the front end of the board. The scooter""s board, however, is typically larger than that of a skateboard. In addition, although many conventional scooters include a two pair wheel arrangement similar to the wheel arrangement described above with regard to a conventional skateboard, some scooters include only a front wheel and a back wheel. The conventional scooter""s handle typically extends two to four feet high (to approximately waist height of the user) and is used to provide leverage for propelling the scooter as well as provide steering for the scooter. In operation, a user places one foot on the top surface of the board of the scooter and pushes off a traveling surface with the other foot to propel the scooter. Once enough speed is attained, the user can coast with both feet placed on the top surface of the board. The scooter is steered by a combination of manipulation of the handle and shifting of the user""s weight.
One variation of the standard scooter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,884 to Chang (Chang""884). Chang""884 teaches the use of a foldable handle attached to a skateboard and is specifically directed to the locking hinge that connects the handle to the skateboard. The locking hinge mechanism is permanently mounted on the top surface of the base board and is lockable between an upright xe2x80x9coperativexe2x80x9d position in which the device can be operated as a conventional scooter, and a rest position in which the handle can be folded to rest upon the top surface of the r base board to compactly store the device in a garage or other storage place.
Another scooter that includes a hinged handle connected to a wheeled platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,675 to Worobow (Worobow""675). The scooter disclosed in Worobow ""675 has a handle with a steering member running through the center of the handle and attached to a front set of wheels. The steering member pivots within the handle and is connected to the front set of wheels such that the wheels can be rotated to steer the scooter. The entire handle is pivotally coupled to the platform of the scooter such that the handle can be collapsed onto the top surface of the platform to facilitate storage of the scooter.
The devices disclosed in Chang""884 and Worobow""675 are essentially foldable scooters. Neither device can be used as a skateboard because in the handle""s stowed position, it obstructs the top surface of the board. Although other known scooters have handles that can be removed to allow the scooter to be used as a skateboard, a user requires tools to remove the handle, and the handle is separated from the skateboard, creating a storage problem.
The drawbacks of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which provides a skateboard/scooter device that can be quickly and easily converted between a conventional skateboard and a conventional scooter. Conversion is accomplished by moving a handle between an upright scooter configuration and a stowed skateboard configuration. The handle can be disposed on the side of, and co-planar with the top surface of, the base board when in the skateboard configuration. A grip portion of the handle can be spaced from the back of the base board to provide a convenient carrying handle for the skateboard when in the skateboard configuration. When in the scooter configuration, the handle extends upwards at an angle from a front portion of the base board to provide an easily graspable handle for a user standing on the base board.
Riding a skateboard is a natural progression from (and more difficult than) riding a conventional scooter. Accordingly, for training purposes, a convertible skateboard/scooter greatly facilitates a user""s learning of skateboarding while saving the user the cost of purchasing both a skateboard and a scooter. A convertible skateboard/scooter device is especially appropriate for use by children. A convertible skateboard/scooter provides both the training advantages and the safety features that are desired when the device is used by a child. In particular, a convertible skateboard/scooter device allows a child initially to learn conventional four wheel scooter riding while providing the opportunity to advance to skateboarding if the child desires. In addition, depending on the type of terrain on which the child will be traveling, a parent can determine whether the child should operate in the conventional scooter configuration or the skateboard configuration.
The invention provides even greater storage and carrying ability than that of the related art. Specifically, because the handle can be tucked on the side of the base board, the skateboard/scooter device will take up little more than the room needed for a conventional skateboard. When the handle is tucked on the side of the base board it can also serve as a carrying handle for the skateboard configuration. For example, in order to traverse a waterway, a mud path, or to walk the device uphill, a user can carry the skateboard/scooter device by the handle when the device is in its skateboard configuration.
A parent lock can also be incorporated into the handle to lock the device in either of the skateboard and scooter configurations. The lock is configured such that only an adult can unlock the skateboard/scooter device to switch between configurations. Accordingly, a parent can rest assured that a child will not convert the device between configuration without consent of an adult.